internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
LHC Les Lions
| arena = Patinoire Charlemagne | capacity = 4200 | league = | division = FFHG Division 1 | team_color = | uniform = | owner = | gm = | head_coach = | captain = | president = |affiliates = Télé Lyon Metropole Tribune de Lyon Virgin Radio |website = Les Lions }} Lyon Hockey Club (LHC or The Lions) is the ice hockey team of Lyon, France. The team currently competes in the FFHG Division 1, the third level of French ice hockey. History 1898-1953: Ice Hockey in Lyon Ice hockey was played in Lyon as early as 1898 on a rink located on the Boulevard des Belges where today the Guimet Museum stands. The Sporting Club de Lyon (Lyon Sporting Club) won the national Coupe Magnus title in 1905 and 1908 but the rink was converted to a museum in 1909 and Lyon was without a rink and a team for the next 44 years.http://www.info-stades.net/infos/patinoire-charlemagne-77.php 1953-1997: The CPL Era In 1953 the Club des Patineurs Lyonnais (Skating Club of Lyon or CPL) was founded and in 1956 the Lyon team won France's Division 1 ice hockey championship. In 1963 CPL built the Patinoire Charlemagne that still today serves as the home of Lyon ice sports. In their new home CPL won France's Division 2 ice hockey championship in both 1972 and 1989. Christophe Geoffroy's management forces the CPL to the liquidation in 1997 1997-2007: Lyon Hockey Club Following the collapse of CPL local businessman Christophe Geoffroy founded Hockey sur glace lyonnais Elite (Lyon Elite Ice Hockey). Teamed with the Lyon Hockey Club Association, an association charged with developing junior ice hockey, the Lyon Hockey Club was born. The new team experienced quick success and twice finished third in France's Ligue Magnus in 1997 and 1998. LHC qualified for Europe's Continental Cup in 1999 and reached the quarter finals before being eliminated. By 2000 LHC had been relegated to France's Division 3 championship but quickly began to rise through national ranks again. In the 2001 season Lyon reached and won the Division 2 championship and earned a place in Division 1 for season 2002. A poor season in 2002 saw the team return to the second division once again and, despite reaching the final in 2007, LHC remains a Division 2 team in 2008. Since 2008 The Lions continued playing in the FFHG Division 2 through the 2010-11 season, when they earned promotion to the FFHG Division 1. They have played three seasons in the league since then. LHC Junior Squads As well as the senior team the LHC competes in six levels of junior ice hockey. LHC Moustiques A team for players aged less than 9 years. LHC Poussins A team for players aged under 11 years. The team is coached by LHC player Geoffrey Paillet. LHC Benjamins A team for players aged under 13 years. The team is coached by LHC player Pascal Margerit. LHC Minimes Two teams - Minimes Excellence and Minime Elite - for players aged under 15 years. LHC Cadets A team for players aged under 18 years. Notes :1. FFHG Division 2 2007-2008 Play-Off Series :2. Historique du Lyon Hockey Club. :3. Historique du Lyon Hockey Club. :4. Historique du Lyon Hockey Club. :5. Historique du Lyon Hockey Club. :6. Historique du Lyon Hockey Club. :7. Historique du Lyon Hockey Club. :8. FFHG Division 2 2008-2009 Teams. :9. Les Lions dans la douleur. :10. Et de deux pour les Lions. :11. A l'image d'un derby. :12. Strict minimum pour les Lions. :13. Première défaite des Lions. :14. Avec la manière. :15. FFHG Division 2. :16. Lyon Hockey Club: Nos Partenaires. :17. Lyon Hockey Club: Nos Partenaires. :18. Patinoire Charlemagne. :19. Moustiques. :20. LHC Poussins. :21. LHC Benjamins. :22. LHC Minimes. :23. LHC Cadets. :24. LHC Espoirs. External links * Lyon Hockey Club - Official Site Category:Ice hockey teams in France